The gods
Gudernes historie Guderne er skabt af Orrogar og i evigheder har de forsøgt at bekæmpe Elementerne, de som er af Iistishia. Denne kamp ledte i sidste ende til skabelsen af de første levende væsner og gudernes hersken over disse. Guderne viste sig overfor disse levende væsner men ingen ved nøjagtigt hvad der skete da guderne for første gang vendte deres øjne fra kampen mod elementerne og begyndte at "dyrke" de væsner der var opstået. Fordi Guderne er af Orrogar er det deres naturlige instinkt at forsøge at danne orden og det gjorde de. De udelte forskellige områder som de værd skulle repræsentere over for de dødelige og visse store tænkere mener at det først er her man egentlig kan tale om de guder vi kender i dag. Ved hjælp af deres guddommelige magt lærte de forskellige dødelige hvordan de kunne bruge deres sjæl til at kanalisere gudens magt gennem dem selv og sådan blev de første præster til. Det varede dog ikke længe før guderne ønskede at havde orden på deres præster så igen ved hjælp af deres guddommelige magt sendte de deres præster til at ordne dem selv i kirker og organisere deres tilbeder i templer med faste ritualer. Sådan udviklede guderne sig, kort fortalt, fra start til dagens punkt, men ingen ved dog hvad de finder op i fremtiden. Kirkerne og ritualer Alle guder har en kirke. Nogle er mere officielle end andre, men de eksistere enten gemt hemmeligt væk eller til offentlig skue i kæmpe templer. Det er en vær kirkes opgave at skulle beskytte sin guds tilbedere og dennes idealer og dette er ikke en opgave som der bliver set let på. Det er derfor altid til fryd for modkæmpende kirker vis de kan bevise at den andens kirke ikke kan beskytte sine egne. Disse kirkelige kampe bliver ført alle kirkerne imellem. Nogle bliver ført helt åbenlyst som officielle krige, men de fleste bliver dog ført bag lyset, i hemmelige kamre og bag lukkede døre. Da kirkerne generelt ofte har meget at sige i de lande de nu tilhøre er det oftest et spil om at få mest magt hos landets leder/ledere og evt få pågældende til at erklære sig til sin tro. På denne måde sikrer man bedst at ens kirke står stærkt overfor de andre samtidig med at man for et godt udgangs punkt for at udføre ens guds idealer. Tilbedere er det vigtigste for en vær kirke. Rig som fattig da en sjæl stadig kun er EN sjæl (selvom der dog ofte er nogle der glemmer dette) Derfor bruger næsten alle kirke en hel del tid på ritualer og messer. Det er godt til at trække nye medlemmer til kirken og det styrker guden såvel som de troende. Det er derfor meget normalt at afholde adskillige former for messer og ritualer i løbet af året for sin gud. Ulm eksempelvis, har to store ritualer lige omkring midsommer og høst tiden, foruden de mange mindre ritualer der hylder hans skt's. Det er også meget normalt at en eller flere skt's indgår i disse ritualer da mange af guderne kan virke fjerne eller uforståelige for den almene borger. Ritualer bliver helst holdt hellige steder for guden, eksemplevis templer. Disse ritualer er som oftest meget statiske og der er meget lidt variation landende imellem og kirkerne gør meget for at holde dem så ens så muligt så alle der tilbeder guden kender riterne. Der forgård også ofte mindre ritualer ved officielle forsamlinger eller støre møder hvor man hylder den passende gud. Disse er dog meget varierende i udførelse og kan være alt lige fra en enkelt løftning af et helligt symbol til store komplicerede messer med røgelse, sang, og fremførelse af adskillige hellige remedier. Guderne og derres skts. Ceyleon, God of nature and the beast Ceyleon er gud for naturen, det impulsive og instinkternes kræfter. Han er lunefuld som naturen og hans tjenere kender værd en krog i verden. Templer for ham er oftest bygget i naturen og nogle gange bygget af naturen. Trækroner på mægtige træer der snor sig sammen ville udgøre et klassisk tempel for Ceyleon. Hans tilbedere hører ofte til folk der lever af naturen. Fiskere, skovhugger og jægere er blandt de mest normale. Ceyleon har også en specielt forbindelse med the feywild. Det siges at det var ham der oprindeligt skabte det og han er derfor meget tilbedt blandt væsner fra og i the faywild. Skts Karagda Aligment: UA Karagda elsker skoven og landjordens dyr. Han er meget tilbedt af skovfolk og folk generelt knyttet hertil. Han hader civilisation og mener at alle væsner burde leve i pagt med naturen. Andet er brud på den naturlige orden af tingende. Han har derfor et rigtig godt forhold til the fay wild og alle væsner der kommer der fra. Mira Aligment: E Mira er impulsiv og basere mange af sine handlinger på sine instinkter. Som gud for tyve og andet, holder mange af hendes tilbedere til i civiliserede områder, men Ceyleon holder af Mira for hendes hurtige tankegang og gode instinkter. Mira har et tæt forhold til Mallea og skt. Taiia. Mallea som gud for natten giver sig selv for mange, men ingen ved hvorfor Mira og skt. Taiia har så tæt et forhold som de har. Shatu Aligment: UA Shatu var i sit dødlige liv en sømand som rejste overalt på havet. Han er derfor blevet kendt som søfolkets helgen og han bliver tilbedt af søfolk verden over. Hans element er havet og det er det han bekymre sig om. Han foretrækker at blande sig uden om, når tingende ikke omhandler ham. Mallea, God of the Night Mallea er gud for natten, slutninger og moraler. Hun kan være smuk som natten, men mindst ligeså farlig som mørket. Der er mange forskellige der tilbeder Mallea. Blandt de mere normale er folk der rejser meget og poeter. Hun værdsætter poeternes måde at fremsætte moraler og lærdom til folket. Mallea dækker også over døden. Der er derfor mange ældre mennesker og på anden måde døende der giver deres respekt til Mallea. Skt’s Morrana. Aligment: UA Morrana er de dødes gud. Hun sidder i Dio og vurdere hvem der må forlade stedet og hvem der kommer. Mange ser hende som en dommer, men hendes opgave er at vurdere om man her gjort sig fortjent til at komme videre eller om man har brug for mere ”tænke tid” over det liv man har efterladt. Morranas præster bliver dog også brugt som dommere i mange lande, da de oftest er mere neutrale i deres holdninger end Erros præste. Erros the judge Erros er dommer og bringer af retfærdighed. Han tror på verden er en balance som der konstant skal opretholdes. Han er af den overbevisning at gode handling opvejer for onde og selvom mange af hans skt.’s ikke deler dette syn vælger de at blive hos ham. Han mener dog at regler skal overholdes for reglernes skyld og ingen forklaring kan forklare hvorfor man har brudt loven. Dette har betydet at hans præster kan være noget af en belastning som burukrater og underligt nok er der mange som lander i sådanne opgaver. Skt’s Tellmar. Skt of paladins Aligment: LG Tellmar var den første paladin der gik på vores jord. Han hader forrædere og illoyalitet. Han er meget tilbedt blandt adelsfamilier og han den officielle beskytter af den royale familie i Nightfall. Han tænker meget i sort/hvid og der er få gråzoner i hans moral kodeks. Hans største ønske er at udrydde alt ondskab og hans kirke klynger sig stadig til dette mål. Ulm, King of the Gods Ulm er gudernes konge. Han var den første der førte sjæle til sit rige og lærte hvordan man kunne bruge dem i kampen mod the primodiels(Elementerne) Han var den eneste gud der ikke forlod verden efter krigens afslutning og har derfor stadig mange direkte tilbedere. Han er også solens og skabelsens gud og hans tilbedere er mange forskellige grupper. Blandt de mest normale er bønder, håndværkere og kunstnere. De fleste adelige og konger der tilbeder Ulm, tilbeder som regel hans skt’s. Ulm er også en meget vis gud og han har gennem tiden opbygget et forhold til skt. Dishar fordi deres præster ofte arbejde sammen omkring bønder og lignende. Han har dog et nået distanceret forhold til hende da hun stadig kun er en skt. Skt’s. Ethilia Aligment: G Ethillia er skyts skt. for landet Solarn. Hun har brugt det meste af sit liv til at bekæmpe de mange undeads der plager landet og har derfor opbygget et stort had for dem. Hun bliver kun sjældent tilbedt uden for Ethillias grænser, men dem der gør er ofte i kamp mod undeads eller bære et ønske om at udrydde dem. Henios Algiment: UA Henios er den største skt blandt smede og håndværkere. Hans templer er arkitektoniske pragt stykker og de er ofte fyldt med det sidste nye indenfor mekanik og håndværker kunst. Han er en forholdvis ubekymret skt. Som sætter en dyd i at passe sit arbejde og ikke blande sig i andres sager. Han værdsætter sine tilbedere med stor loyalitet og da han elsker at give gaver er der mange der gavner af hans flid. Veul, Bringer of destruction Veul er krigens gud. Han værdsætter alt der har med konflikter, krig og ødelæggelse at gøre. Han nyder kaoset som ødelæggelsen skaber og der har sjældent nogen betydning for ham hvem eller hvorfor krig bryder ud. Veuls tænker generelt meget kortsigtet og han bekymre sig ikke over hvad hans krige føre med sig. Det har gjort ham temmelig upopulær blandt de andre guder og deres skt’s. Dette bekymre ham dog ikke da han ser sig selv som den ideelle kæmper og han har kun en måde at løse sådanne problemer på. Han respektere dog Ulms enorme magt og bøjer sig også for hans ord hvis Ulm bliver vred nok. Det sker dog meget sjældent at Ulm blander sig i sådanne sager. Skt’s. Lord Toldoth. Tyrant of Kings Aligment: E Lord Toldoth er den eneste skt. der ikke bliver kaldt skt. men stadig ved hans dødlige adelsnavn. Han er Tyran over konger og han elsker diktatur og disciplin. Han værdsætter hovedsageligt fysisk kamp frem for intriger og lignende. Hans præster kræver fuld lydighed fra hans tilhængere og mangel på disciplin bliver straffet hårdt. Lord Toldoth blev en skt da det land han havde regeret med hård hånd tilbad ham som skt. Dette var hans sidste befaling som han lå på sit dødsleje og selv efter han var død frygtede folk ham så meget at de ikke turde modsætte sig ham. De turde ikke engang skifte hans titel uden at havde fået et tegn. Han arbejdede meget sammen med Zestra efter guderne forsvandt, men dette samarbejde er gået kraftigt tilbage efter Veul er kommet tilbage. Han hader skt. Dishar fordi hun slog en udvalgt af hans ihjel i sit dødelige liv og dette er en følelse der er gensidig da det var hans udvalgte der udrydde Dishars familie. Skt´s Haargroth Aligment: UA Krigs skt. for the barrierkingdoms. Zestra, The false god/ The rising god Zestra var oprindeligt skt. for en gud, hvis navn er blevet glemt. Han vendte tilbage ligesom de andre guder, men Zestra havde intet ønske om at flytte sig fra den trone han havde forladt. Derfor gjorde hun noget ingen skt før har gjort. Hun nægtede at give ham adgang til hans sjæle og svækket som han var efter sin isolation kunne han intet gøre. Zestra fangede ham og stadig forsøger hun at blive en rigtig gud, men der er endnu ikke lykkedes hende. Man kan dog heller ikke kalde hende en skt mere, for hendes kræfter overgård langt dem en skt nogensinde har besiddet. Hun er gud for intriger, lyst og dominans. Som skt dækkede hun også løgne og undeads og det præger hende stadig. Løgne er stadig en stor del af Zestras kirke og selvom hendes kirke er begyndt at blive mere åbenlyse, dækker de stadig over mange hemmeligheder. Zestra har ingen skt. Om det er fordi hun ikke vil havde nogen, af frygt for hun skulle blive ramt af det samme der ramte hendes mester, eller om det er fordi hun ikke kan havde skt’s vides ikke. Sarika, the sherperd Sarika er gud for healing, lidelse og ærlighed. Hun bliver oftest tilbedt af de svage i samfundet og bønder. Hun tager sjældent stilling til moralske eller politiske spørgsmål, men forsøger altid at finde den mulighed der giver mindst lidelse til folket. Serika er alle væsners hyrde. Huns ser det som sin vigtigste opgave at alle guder bliver ved med at få sjæle. Derfor respektere de fleste guder hende. Hun har dog et problem med Zestra da hun ikke ved om hun skal behandle hende som Skt. eller gud. Skt’s Dishar Aligment: G Dishar kæmper for de svage og undertrykte. Han hader adelige der udnytter deres position eller misbruger deres magt. Hun har mange gange arbejdet sammen med Tellmar, da hans ønske om at udrydde ondskab falder meget godt overens med hendes syn på verden. Dog har de ofte store diskussioner over de adelige da Tellmar har mange tilhængere i de kredse. Grushear Grushear er frygtet og hadet af mange dødelige og mange af guderne foragter ham også. Han er gud for smerte, sygdom og korruption. Han står oftest alene og der findes næste ingen templer for ham. Han har heller ikke mange tilbedere, men han henter sjæle til sit rige ved at sprede forfærdelige sygdomme der korruptere sjælen og ødelægge den. Derefter sender han sine tjenere for at hente de korupterede sjæle og bringe dem til sig. Skt’s. Odeb. Aligment: CE Odeb skabte den første pest der ramte verden. Ud af had og jalousi lagde han næsten halvdelen af kontinentet i graven. Han bliver ofte tilbedt af dødlige syge der har forkastet deres egen gud eller specielle hemmelige organisationer der dyrke Odebs makabre sygdomme. Lugos Lugos er den mest hemmeligheds fyldte guder. Hun kender fortiden, og de mange udfald fremtiden kan bringe. Skt’s Taiia Aligment: UA Skt for hemmeligheder, viden og tid. Hun er/var den største spåkone verden har set, men er nu forsvundet. Selv ikke de andre guder ved hvor hun er, men hendes tilbedere fortsætter med at tilbede hende. Der vides ikke meget om hende da hun forsvandt kort før guderne vendte tilbage. Der er mange der spekulere i om dette muligvis har en sammenhæng.